


Fictober- Dia 11- No siempre es asi

by No_time_for_names



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Ni una semana más. Ni un año más y así quejándose diario terminaron viviendo juntos tres décadas.





	Fictober- Dia 11- No siempre es asi

-No siempre es así. - Mick se miraba cohibido mientras trataba de ponerse su pantalón y acomodar el desorden en su casa al mismo tiempo.

Habíamos acordado que yo y Lisa nos mudaríamos aquí la próxima semana. Pero Lewis se había puesto muy ebrio y violento, y las maletas ya estaban hechas. Una semana antes o después no harían la diferencia.

Siempre supe que Mick era un desastre y que no gustaba mucho de limpiar o ordenar. Pero esto era exagerado.

-No me diste tiempo de limpiar. - Mick seguía tratando de acomodar todo en su apartamento. Mientras se terminaba de abrochar el pantalón.

-Está bien, perdón por llegar antes. -

Mick dejo de limpiar y me miro preocupado

\- ¿Paso algo? -

-No, vinimos antes de que pasara algo. - me latía rápido el corazón, que él se preocupara por mí me causa tanta conmoción.

-Eso es bueno. - me sonrió. Estaba cerca de su rostro, pensaba en besarlo cuando Lisa se metió entre ambos haciendo un espacio entre ambos.

-Mick, Lenny. ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? -

Los dos soltamos una risa.

-Ven te mostrare tu habitación. -

\- ¿Lenny va a dormir conmigo? -

Mick sonreía.

-No, el dormirá conmigo. –

Yo también sonreí, vivir con Mick era lo mejor que había planeado. No importaba que fuera un poco desordenado.

Imposible que sigamos así, no iba soportar esto. Len lleva aquí apenas un día y ya hizo un desastre de mi cocina. No me gusta limpiar, ni ordenar, pero la cocina es diferente, si cocinas necesitas tener orden.

-Len, deja ahí, yo prepare el desayuno. - Len me miro confundido

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo, se cocinar esto. -

No, no sabe, no estoy seguro de que hizo Len, pero huele terrible. Lisa me vio con compasión.

-No lo mires, solo comételo rápido. -

Finalmente, me lo comí, su desayuno, era muy salado y estaba crudo, mientras miraba mi cocina hecha un desastre y oliendo horrible. Len no tiene permitido meterse otra vez a la cocina.  
No. Ni un día más en esta casa.

Puedo perdonarle muchas cosas a Mick, pero esto es demasiado, podre pasar que no limpie y que sea atrabancado convencerme de comer verduras, frutas e inclusive de que el macaron con queso no es una comida balanceada pero nunca de comer pizza con piña. Tengo estándares para la comida. Y no puedo vivir con alguien que piensa que eso es comestible.

-No. -

-Eres un ridículo, tu hermana se lo come. -

-También me como lo que Len cocina. -

Ambos se rieron, era verdad. Los dejes comerse la pizza con piña y reírse de mí. Realmente no cocino tan mal. Era un primer día duro, al menos la otra mitad de la pizza era normal.

No. Ni una semana más. Habíamos vivido juntos apenas tres semanas, pero no pensaba seguir con esto. Dormir con Mick sonaba a una idea divertida, pero no lo era.  
Mick no lo dejaba dormir, no roncaba, rugía mientras dormía.

Lo miraba a lado en la cama, eran las 3:00 de la mañana y el seguía roncado y yo lo escuchaba pensado en que hacer. Voltee a verlo, ¿Seria tan malo si le pusiera una almohada en la cara? Respire profundamente, no, no haría eso.

Me fui a la sala y me acosté en el sillón pensado a qué lugar me podría mudar con Lisa. A la mañana siguiente cuando Mick hacia el desayuno y Lisa jugaba feliz alrededor de la casa, sin miedo a que alguien le aventara una botella de vidrio. Y yo olvidaba que la noche anterior había pensado en asfixiarlo con una almohada o que estaba haciendo planes de mudarse a cualquier otro lugar. Hasta que volvía de noche y el patrón se repetía.

No aguantaría otro mes de esto. Len no llevaba aquí ni cuatro meses y ya era mínimo la onceaba vez que movía los muebles de la casa. Mick sabía que no era ningún genio de la decoración ni nada para el estilo, pero absolutamente innecesario mover los muebles del departamento una vez a la semana.

Len movía todo en la casa por cualquier razón, la cama porque daba mucho aire y eso provoca “ronquera”, que tontería, él ni siquiera ronca.

Movía los sillones para que la tele se viera desde cierto ángulo. Ni el sabio a qué ángulo se refería pues lo cambiaba constantemente

La mesa porque estaba muy cerca o muy lejos de la cocina.  
Y así con cada cosa en la casa.

Cada que entraba al departamento y todo era diferente pensaba que esta vez se lo diría, luego llegaba explicando porque había cambiado los muebles.

Y no podía evitar pensar que era la primera vez en la vida de Len que podía mover los muebles de su propia casa, y entonces estaba bien, si Len quería jugar al Tetris con los muebles de la casa, entonces estaba bien.

Mick y Len ya no pueden vivir juntos. Esto solo se volvía más caótico conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Últimamente lo único que hacen es pelear.

-Saca la basura. Apesta. -

-Lo que apesta es tu comida. -

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no es tu desorden el que apesta? -

-No estaría tan desordenado si dejaras de mover los muebles, no puedo encontrar nada en esta casa. -

\- ¿Que mueva los muebles es molesto? ¡Que ronques es molesto! -

-Si te molesto tanto, lárgate y problema resulto. -

Se quejan de esas cosas como si fueran resientes, pero incluso yo con nueve años sé que son cosas que hacen desde siempre. Len salió de la casa y azoto la puerta y Mick se encerró en su habitación. Suspire si ya no se aguantan deberían dejarse. Sali afuera y Lenny estaba en el pasillo mirando enojado todo lo que le rodea.

-Siempre hace lo mismo. No sé porque pensé que esto sería una buena idea. -

\- ¿Mudarnos con Mick? -

-Algo así. Siento que soy el único que lo intenta. -  
Mire a Lenny confundida.

\- ¿Nos vamos a ir? -

-Tal vez, no creo que aguante otro día más aquí. -

Lenny se miraba decidido, esa noche nos fuimos a casa de mi abuelo. Mick fue a buscarnos en la mañana. Para la siguiente semana ya habíamos vuelto a la casa.

Mick nos mintió el primer día, él siempre era así, era desordenado y grotesco. Y Len era ideático y caprichoso. Al final sus personalidades los hacían pelear casi diario.

Eran esos momentos cuando Mick se sentaba en el sillón a jugar con su encendedor sin poner atención a nada más que el fuego por mucho que Len gritaba y hacia rabietas frente a él eran esos momentos cuando Len pensaba que era el único que ponía de su parte para mantener su relación.

Pero entonces también tenían días cuando se acostaban en el sillón a ver programas, a leer libros, a planear robos, a veces solo hablar.

Al final siempre decían los mismo, que no iban a soportarse mutuamente ni un solo día más. Ni una semana más. Ni un año más y así quejándose diario terminaron viviendo juntos tres décadas.


End file.
